Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stabilizer for an automobile, more particularly a pneumatic type of stabilizer for an automobile, which uses the elastic force of the compressed air as an elastic means and can be used in every kind of automobile.
Generally, all kind of automobile has a suspension system in order to get a good ride quality when a passenger rides on an automobile. Then if the suspension system equips a spring having a low spring constant, when the automobile drives on the corner, the spring mounted on the suspension system of the inner side wheel in the automobile is much compressed by the centrifugal force. Therefore the automobile is much tilted and the passenger of the automobile gets a bad ride quality.
In order to solve the above problems, a stabilizer is mounted on the suspension system that returns the body of the automobile to the original position and keeps balance the body of the automobile in equilibrium, when the automobile drives on the corner. Both ends of the stabilizer are respectively connected with a left suspension arm and a right suspension arm of the suspension system, and the center portion of the stabilizer is supported on the frame of the automobile.
The stabilizer itself has a twist elasticity, which does not be applied to the suspension system when both of the left wheel and the right wheel are simultaneously moved upward or downward. But the left wheel and the right wheel are differently moved upward or downward each other, for example when the automobile turns the corner and tilted toward a side, the twist elasticity of the stabilizer is applied to the suspension system and keeps the body of the automobile in equilibrium.
Then the prior traditional stabilizer is a static type. The static type of the stabilizer has some problems.
The prior stabilizer cannot be properly operated when an impact is applied on the suspension system. And since twist elasticity cannot be adjusted according to the kind of the automobile in the static type of the stabilizer, the stabilizer is differently designed according to the kind of the automobile. Therefore many kind of stabilizer are needed to adapt every kind of automobile.